Love is Hate In Reality
by LordOfTheRingsRox
Summary: They hate eachother, despise eachother i should say, but could they ever love eachother? To find the answer you must seek it yourself if you dare...
1. Tripping over you

OKAY I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS OR WHATEVER EXCEPT FOR THE STORY LINE SO DON'T SUE ME!!!! LOL  
  
Yes it was 5th year for Virginia at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and just about a week into her life changing story that would take place this year.  
  
Dragging her legs underneath her body, Virginia plopped down on the grass outside the monstrous castle after a long day of work and study. Hagrid hadnt gotten around to cutting the grass so it stood about a foot high from the ground hiding the beautiful girl from view.   
  
Relaxing under the shade of a tree she started to sing to herself "today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you, by now you shoulda somehow realized what ya gotta do, i dont believe that anybody feels the way i do...abou- ooof!" a huge weight suddenly fell over her. Suddenly her brown eyes locked with two other eyes, which were the color of cruel silver.  
  
"What the hell are you doing there Weasley??!!" 'Oh no' she thought 'just what i need, more stress from Malfoy'  
  
"Laying down, what does it look like dumbass?" she replied nastily.  
  
"Well dont get up because thats exactly where poor Weasley's like yourself are supposed to be....on the ground closer to the dirt!" He shot back as he stood up.   
  
Just then Virginia's leg shot out and connected with the back of Dracos legs making him fall down on his hands and knees. She got up quickly "well Malfoy, you better get used to being in this position because someday everyone will know what a disgrace to the name of wizard you really are!!" she hissed in his ear before storming off with her fire-like red hair billowing out with the rhythm of the wind.  
  
Draco had never seen a girl that pissed off at him unless you count the time that he accidentily broke one of Pansy's nails. Shaking his silver blonde head he walked back to the castle for dinner since he had lost the of going for a relaxing walk which he was on before he tripped over that stupid weasel.  
  
During dinner Draco let his eyes drift over to the Gryffindor table as if the wind blew his gaze only to make him see Virginia stabbing her dinner unconsciously as if she were deep in thought thinking about something that was making her upset. He shivered 'She's probably thinking about what happened earlier'.  
  
'Stupid Malfoy' Virginia thought angrily. 'Its his own bloody fault that he didn't watch where he was going'. A sudden clanking noise reached her ears as she suddenly realized that it was her own fork hitting the plate when it missed her own food. She sighed and thought 'Why the hell am I making a big deal of this? Chill out girl, its just Malfoy'.  
  
Draco could see that she had relaxed a bit and turned to his friend Blaise as the raven haired boy asked him a question.  
  
It was until after dinner that Virginia realized how much homework she had. "SHIT!!" she yelled out and broke into a sprint. As she heard her own feet slapping against the cold stone floor she hit something hard and tumbled over this person as they broke her fall.  
  
"Colin!!" Virginia exclaimed once she realized who she had knocked over. "I am sooo sorry!" she said with a worried expression. "Its okay Rose I should've watched where I was going" (Rose was his nickname for her since her hair was as red as one). He stood up and held his hand out for her.  
  
"Thanks" she replied. "So what exactly were u hurrying off for?" he asked. "Oh well I just now realized that I still haven't done Snape's essay on the Polyjuice Potion." "Oh, well that's definitely something to hyperventilate about. I've already done mine so you can use it as a guide with your own if you want." Virginia was so happy about this that she jumped up and down while giving him a hug in the process. "Thank you so much colin I totally owe you!!" "No problem" he coughed back.  
  
After finishing her own essay Virginia went to bed exhausted and thankful for the fact that tomorrow was Friday. With one last thought of 'just one more day of work' the young Gryffindor fell asleep. 


	2. Drowning yourself

Chapter 2  
  
Oh and thanks kneh13 for being my first reviewer!!!!!!!!!! GO YOU!!  
  
And AWAY WE GOOOOOOO  
  
Draco arose early to put his swimming trunks on so he could do his daily swim in the lake. (a/n Hello? Where else does he get that trim sexy body from? Hehe). Taking one last look in the mirror he grunted and swung the dormitory door open causing it to hit the wall with a bang.  
  
POW!! -a pillow connected with the back of his head. "What the hell did you do that for?" Draco asked Blasé who was now laughing tiredly. "It's for being loud and slamming the door against the wall waking me up!" He replied still laughing his head off.  
  
"What are you laughing about?!" Draco inquired angrily. "Well your hair is sticking up in the back and the fact that your getting more angry makes it look goofier!!" Blaise managed to say between each guffaw. "UGH!!" Draco yelled before slamming the door behind him closing off the sounds of Blaise's laughter.  
  
It was now 7:15 in the morning and Draco only had 45 more minutes to get to the pool and out which he thought was enough time until he saw a certain red-haired girl in the lake herself.  
  
Virginia who was now doing laps in the pool due to waking up early from a bad dream stopped short when she heard a loud rude work echo on the grounds. "SHIT!" The deep voice bellowed.  
  
She looked around while treading water for the source of the voice. Blonde hair, pale skin, silver eyes, and a well-defined body stood to face her. 'Malfoy' she thought, 'why does he always mess things up for me?'  
  
"You might not want to yell or you'll wake up the whole bloody school up!" She said while trying to make her voice quiet. "Well I need to swim but your damn arse is in the way Weasel!!" He said in a harsh whisper that could barely be heard.  
  
"Well why don't we share the lake Mr. Cranky since it's pretty big." Virginia suggested. "Fine." He said in a slightly annoyed tone. Pulling his shirt over his head revealing a well toned but pale body, Draco dove into the water.  
  
Swimming past the red head that was deep in thought he kicked out his leg "accidentally" hitting her in the process.  
  
"OW! You little wanker!!" She exclaimed as she lunged at him trying to push him further into the lake. His hand catapulted out of the water grabbing her wrist and pulled her down with him. Both trying to resurface, Draco's head popped out of the tranquil lake first. Realizing that Virginia wasn't with him he dove deeper to try and bring the red head to air.  
  
Finally feeling her body in his arms, Draco kicked upward and with a gasp of breath both teenagers saw to shore. Virginia, still in his arms hugged him tighter as they reached the edge.  
  
"Thank-you" She said arms still wrapped around him. "Next time you go into the lake, make sure you know how to swim Weasley." He replied with his usual sneer. But this sneer lacked its usual cruelty and in return he received a playful punch from the girl in his arms. "Shut up!" She said laughing. Her gaze locked with his. It was an intense stare as they both forgot about the world around them.  
  
Draco leaned in to kiss Virginia but as their lips were about to meet, the sound of students echoed in their ears. "Bloody hell!" Draco yelled as he just realized that he almost kissed a Weasley and the fact that he and Virginia were going to be really late to class.  
  
And when Virginia had just registered what had happened.he was gone. 


End file.
